Violin Lessons
by Anjolique
Summary: When the Get Backers recieve a violin from Madoka, Ginji wants lessons from Ban. Why? To bring out the love for the violin that was hidden deep within a heart. Ginji's POV
1. The Gift

**Violin Lessons**

Chapter 1:

_The Gift_

Disclaimer: Get Backers belong to Rando Ayamine. Not me. So sad. If I was rich I'd attempt to buy it.

Today was like any other day for Ban-chan and I. We were poor, hungry and living in the ladybug as usual. We were heading off to Madoka-chan mansions after we received a message from Shido. He said Madoka-chan had something to give us. Ban-chan didn't look too pleased and caring about it, of course, but I know deep inside he really wanted to know what was going to be given to him. That's just like Ban-chan; he tries to hide his feelings from others. Maybe it was from his past experiences with his grandmother. Maybe because of what he had to do for Himiko-chan's brother. Whatever the reason, he will still be my Ban-chan and open up to me, occasionally. He never tried to hide it from me, often.

As we drove in the ladybug, I looked out the window to observe the scenario. The way to Madoka-chan's home was always beautiful. Flowers bloomed everywhere with bees, birds and butterflies buzzing around, attracted to the sweet pollen of the flowers. I wondered if Ban-chan liked the scene too. He had a knack for the knowledge of art, and art was considered beauty, so wouldn't he enjoy this view?

"Ban-chan," I said. I waited for him to notice me speaking to him.

"Yes, Ginji?" I had his attention now.

"What do you think of the outside view to Madoka-chan's home?" I asked. He will probably think about the question for a while, and then answer me. Either with a sarcastic answer or a real answer. If it was a sarcastic answer then I'd have to drag his real answer out of him.

"Do you mean the flowers and bugs?" He finally asked. Well, duh I meant the flowers and bugs. Now he was stalling. He knew how much I hated that! Does he want me to go in Tare-Ginji mode A.K.A Cuteness mode? I'll chew on his head until I get the right thing. He knows I would because I have done it before. Ban-chan can be so cruel sometimes.

"Of course, Ban-chan! You know what I'm talking about. Answer." I wanted to know, and I wanted to know now.

"Hm…Well…" Oh! He knows how much I dislike when he stalls. I can never have as much patience as Ban-chan. I wish. That is another thing I will always admire about him. The way he can be so patient, with me no less, and still be the same. He could stand on the top of a mountain for hours and still have the same expression and feelings since he got up there. I would have fallen asleep, whined about it or just ran away.

I got into Tare-Ginji mode, "Ban-chan, please answer," I had the huge cute eyes as stared at Ban who hands were on the steering wheel and eyes concentrated on the road. The flowers still flashing by us in the background.

"Yeah, Ginji, they're really beautiful. Indescribable beauty. Happy?" He asked me. Of course I was happy. Why wouldn't I be happy? At least I didn't have to wait for a long time for him to answer, and I had his opinion.

"Yep, Ban-chan!" As I exclaimed, while standing, Ban-chan hit the brakes really hard making me fall backwards into the back seat.

"We're here," he said, coolly, with his cigarette hanging in his mouth unlit. He stood at the hood of the Subaru.

"That was mean!" I guess he didn't like me getting his opinion. That's so Ban-chan.

As we walked towards the entrance to Madoka-chan house, we passed many kinds of animals. Meaning, Shido was here. My face saddened a little. I just hope him and Ban-chan don't start fighting. I doubt that wish will come true, but I'll hope. I looked over at Ban-chan, who had a calm expression on his place. Maybe he didn't know Shido was here and, if we are lucky enough, we won't run in to Shido on the way.

"Don't worry bro. I won't start anything with Monkey Boy," I jumped in surprise. How he know I was thinking that? He must have seen my sad, yet cute, face and knew what I was thinking. That's great!

"Thank you!" I really meant it too.

We continued walking past the animals until we, finally, reached the front door of Madoka-chan's home. Madoka-chan opened the door, greeted us with her dog, Mozart, at her side and led us to one of the many sittings rooms in her mansion. She served us tea and biscuits that I'm pretty sure she cooked since they weren't all that good. Ban-chan and I tried our best to compliment her on how much her cooking skills improved and still not get sick from the taste. Well it was better than the first time.

"Are you curious about the gift I have gotten for you," Madoka-chan asked us.

I was trying my best to keep in my jumpiness and stay seated, but I wiggled a lot. I wanted to know and I wanted to know now. I must stay calm and patiently wait. Like what Ban-chan was doing. I looked over and saw that he was also on the edge of his seat. I guys he was anxious too. He was better at hiding it than me.

I could see the huge grin on Madoka-chan face. She loved this. She stood and walked over to me and put one hand on my face, then over to Ban-chan and put a hand on his face. We both put on a serious face and tried to hide out excitement. We had a poker face. Okay, so mine's kind of sucked, but Ban-chan's was really good. I know I'd be a terrible actor. "Well I guess since you Ban-chan and Gin-chan don't seem to care as much as I thought, I think I'll give it to someone else. Maybe Shido-san or Akabane-san. I bet they would really appreciate and adore this gift."

"No!" Ban-chan and I said together. Would she really give away our gift? I'd understand Shido; they got something going on, but Akabane-san! They were just so unbelievable and unrealistic. No way was she going to give a gift to someone who'd rather slice her up instead. I stopped at that comment. Maybe that was a little to harsh on Akabane-san. There was times when he was kind to me. I guess I just couldn't imagine Madoka-chan giving him a gift.

"Uh…. We meant that we would be grateful if the gift was given to us. We'd accepted it with all of our love and caring. We'd cherish it with our life," Ban-chan smiled his best, cutest smile and held Madoka-chan's hands. "Right, Ginji?" He turned in my direction as he questioned me.

"Yep!" I would too.

Madoka-chan smiled at us and Mozart barked. Then, she released her grip from Ban-chan, grabbed Mozart's collar and ran into the closet at the corner of the sitting room. She pulled out a weird shape box covered in a black and yellow papering with a ribbon on top. I could tell she covered it since it had little nail marks from Mozart who must have tried to help her. She handed it to Ban-chan. He walked over to me and we both laid it on the floor and began to open it. Actually, I think we shredded it to pieces first. We really wanted to know what was inside so you can't really blame us for doing it. By the way we opened it; we knew Madoka-chan was laughing in the background.

"Don't destroy the present before you open it. It's pretty fragile," we both paused as she said that. Oh man, why didn't she tell us earlier that it was fragile? Hopefully it didn't break, but Ban-chan can be rough at times.

"This is all our fault bro!" Ban-chan said to me. My fault! I'm not the one who touched it first. He handed it to me and we both started to rip it open.

"What! You're the one using your snakebite to kill the box!" Oh yeah. Good comeback.

"You were about to electrocute it! Control yourself around a lady," he said. Okay that was good. Was I about to electrocute it? My powers do start jumping when I get excited. I was about to do it around a pretty girl! How could I? I must be cool and suave around her.

"Fine Ban-chan. Now let's get back to the gift," so we got back to it. Slowly this time.

After about 5 minutes of us slowly and patiently opening the gift, and Madoka-chan laughing at us, we finally opened it. Inside was this wooden thing. The top part was covered and we could only see the middle. It had this curvy, wavy like design and it was like a hole. String was coming through the middle of it.

I still didn't have a clue about what it was so I looked over to Ban-chan and saw his cigarette hanging out, close to falling, and his glasses at the tip of his nose. His eyes were wide. Very wide. So wide, my whole fist could fit through in it. His eyes were also shining. It was gawking at it the same way he would gawk at a hot girl. He knew what it was. So I asked him what it was and he said…

"A violin. A violin made by Nicolo Amati."

Moonlight: This is the first chapter so it was pretty short. So how do you like it so far? Oh and this is a short story and just some random idea that came into my head. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be up in a week tops.

Ginji: Why's it in my point of view?

Ban: Yeah! Why is it!

Moonlight: Well it's Ginji that is receiving the lessons, so shouldn't you see what he thinks and stuff?

Ginji: I guess.

Ban: Tch.

Moonlight: I think this fan fiction will be about three to five chapters. This is my first GB fic and my second fic ever. If you want to who Nicolo Amati is wait for the next chapter. Read and review you kind people if you want to read more of this sooner.


	2. Begging

**Violin Lessons**

Chapter 2:

_Begging_

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous characters of GB. If I did, I'd already made a separate manga about Kagami-kun. Yep! I love Kagami-kun out of them all but can't think of a good fic for him. It'll come into mind later. Hopefully.

"_A violin. A violin made by Nicolo Amati."_

So this wooden thing was a violin. Cool. Who's that dude? Not cool. Maybe this one of those rare and rich violins like the Stradivarius. If it was then that's cool, if it wasn't then it's still cool. A violin is a violin to me. By the reaction of Ban-chan's face, this must be one rare and expensive violin. We can't accept an expensive gift like this! We had no where to put it and we won't play it often since only Ban-chan can play and I doubt he'd really want to play. This is not cool.

"Ban-chan, who is this Nicola Amatie?" I asked. So I wasn't so sure of his name. He knows who I'm talking about.

"It's Nicolo Amati. He was a great violin maker; he was so great that only few of his pieces remain. The few that do our placed in museums. He was also the teacher of Antonio Stardivari, the same person who makes the Stradivarius. So you should know that he's violins are just as great as Antonio," Ban-chan explained. It took me a while to realize that the violin that Madoka-chan has just given us, at this very moment, for no reason what so ever, is worth just as much as a Stradivarius. I really did want to take it or even touch. I was afraid that with a slight touch of my dirty fingers, it will shatter to a million pieces or be making it worthless.

"I'm sorry Madoka but we can't accept such a valuable gift. Why don't you keep it for yourself? You are a professional, worldly known violinist," I could tell Ban-chan was ashamed of taking a gift like this from Madoka-chan. Not so much of ashamed, but we have our pride. Our pride doesn't want us to take a gift so valuable and more expensive than we make. We really didn't deserve it. We didn't even properly complete the job she gave us before.

Madoka-chan shook her head from side to side. "No. I got to this violin for you. I took me days to get. Please take it, Ban-san and Ginji-san," the way Madoka-chan's eyes were pleading for us to take the present, the way she said it sounded like she would be hurt, in the heart, if she didn't. We can never hurt a women's heart, let only a friend. So maybe it was okay for us to take it if it was that serious.

"Ban-chan?" I didn't have to ask the question. The same thing was going on though the mind of both of us: Should we really take something like this?

"Fine," Ban-chan sighed as he looked at me. "We can't get out of this one, bro," he said to me, and then turned back to Madoka-chan. "We'll take it Madoka, of course we don't have to buy you a really expensive gift in return. I doubt we could get one as good as did and afford it. The Get Backers have many debts, but this one shall be returned! Right Ginji?"

I blinked three times, my brain processed in everything he said, then I responded with, "Oh yeah!" I hugged Madoka-chan and Mozart. "You are the most kindest people ever," I said as tears overflowed my eyes.

Then, Ban-chan hit me in the head as he said, "Don't cry, Ginji! We have to look tough. Manly. Strong. And cool. Tears are for the weak. We must protect the weak and get back things for them too. Now, stand up straight!" He ordered...

So I did and tried my best to look muscular and strong. I think I looked more stupid. Madoka-chan seemed to like it since she laughed while Mozart barked. Ban-chan just smiled then ruffled my hair. After that, he examined and compared our muscles. We flexed and made manly sounds and asked Madoka-chan which was better. Mines were, in case you couldn't tell.

Shido finally entered the room, and when he saw us, he just raised his eyebrows, shook his head then strolled away. Party pooper. I guess you can't really blame him. This is a weird sight to see.

Here we are, the Get Backers, in our ladybug, with a violin in the trunk for safe keeping, hungry, bored, and bored like hell. Lately, I have been trying to convince Ban-chan to play the violin but he keeps refusing. His refusals have been going on for three days now. I keep telling him it's a waste for us to have a violin and not even use it. He still shakes his head 'no' and wouldn't dare look or touch the violin.

During actual missions, he became more violent with the enemies. I was getting awfully scared; I even thought he was going to become like Akabane-san for a second there! No that's just a creepy thought; highly unlikely.

Whenever I brought up the subject he'd ignore me, glare at me then walk away to smoke or just attempt to change the subject. I think he may be afraid to play. Embarrassed perhaps? Whatever the reason it mustn't be good. If he was embarrassed, we could easily drive away to an empty parking lot. He could play in solitude and I'd be his only audience member.

No matter how much I begged him, encouraged him and threaten him, he still refused to change his mind. I can look into Ban-chan's eyes and see what's in his heart. He longs to play the violin; hear the sweet melody it makes when his fingers connects with the strings and holds the wooden frame. I too want to see him play again. The merriment on his face, his eyes, his fingers, his whole body. No matter how much he tried he can never conceal the love of the violin he has from me.

He didn't even have to play. I just wanted to see the way he looked as he watched another person, dear to him, play. Yeah, maybe I could play for Ban-chan. I mean sure, I didn't even no the first thing about playing the violin, but he could teach me! Teaching me will give him the chance to at least be around the violin. He'd have to occasionally hold the instrument in order to correctly show me how to play. I've become interested in the violin since the day I saw Ban-chan and Madoka-chan playing together with everyone cheerfully dancing to the duet.

Now all I had to do was convince him to teach me. No problem.

"Please Ban-chan. I really want to play the violin. It isn't really time consuming since we hardly ever get any jobs," I was in my tare-Ginji mode as I begged Ban-chan. Yeah this sure was no problem.

"No Ginji. It's just a waste on time. Why would you want to learn to play the violin? I'm not even that much of a teacher. Madoka is a professional, she has more experience, and she can teach you more. I haven't played in years," Ban-chan tried his best to persuade me to change my mind to something that isn't a good choice. It wasn't working. I was going to make him feel the artistic love again. No use in hiding it.

"Ban-chan! I want to learn. That's all!" I wasn't going to tell him my real motives or he would most definitely decline.

"Why do you want to play? It's a waste of time. We have our job to stick to," Ban-chan still wouldn't give in.

I went back to normal and put my head down. Why couldn't he see that I was not only doing this for me, but for him as well? I want him to be the happy, bossy, perverted, intelligent, artistic, lazy and greedy Ban-chan I know. I simply wanted lessons. What's so hard about that? My face sunken in grief. My eyes clouded in misery.

"Fine, Ginji. I'll give you lessons when we have time to spare. Okay?" Ban-chan gave in. I was so happy. Did this mean he saw my expression and must have known how I felt? Whatever the reason, it made me feel good.

It made me feel so good that I couldn't resist. I grabbed Ban-chan and hugged him while I cried and screamed all kinds of thank your into his ear. I got pushed away but I still saw that twinkle in his eyes and the smile on his face.

Moonlight: So this is chapter 2 of this short story. See? Didn't I say I'd have it ready in a week tops? This took me three days to finish. It's really short because I plan to make the ending chapters longer. Oh in case anyone was wondering, this isn't Shounen Ai intended. You can take it that way if you want though it isn't. I still like Shounen Ai still.

Ginji: So my lessons begin in the next chapter?

Moonlight: Yep! Excited?

Ginji: Yes!

Ban: No.

Moonlight: The next should be in a week too. Mostly likely shorter than what I say. Here are the responses to my lovely reviewers:

**The Sinner of Anger: **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer and calling this story wonderful. Your wish of good luck to me helped speed up my need to write. I made this chapter sooner than I attended so you won't have to wait long. Enjoy!

**Aishwarya: **You wanted to know when I was giving the next part? Well it's now. Thanks for calling this boring fic wonderful.

**Da Ban: **That is such a cool name. I should call my self "Da Kagami." Oh yeah! I can see it working. This is a good fic? Right… I wish. Oh, I updated so now I don't have to die! Yayness! I'll update again so you won't have to kill me. Don't worry! ****


	3. Finally Beginning

**Violin Lessons**

Chapter 3:

_Finally Beginning _

Disclaimer: If I owned this, HEVN would be dead

So marks the day our lessons begin. After four days of my constant nagging, Ban-chan and I finally had a free day to start. Yes, it took that long.

Why?

Let's see we have a remarkable amount of request then we usually get.

Why did we have so many?

To be truthful, I really don't know. I mean, sure, I was the happiest I ever been since we started the Get Backers since we had actually made money. Enough to pay off our debts get an apartment and still have extra to spare. Maybe we become ever so popular, or the people were mesmerized by our incredible looks and talent that they could not refrain from begging us. I mean who doesn't love us?

Seriously, who doesn't? The people we don't like love us, unfortunately. Look at…oh my, Akabane-san. Oh, he seems to always come into my mind when I think about the bad events and personalities. Well, the people I like don't seem to like Ban-chan; he doesn't like them either. I'm pretty sure he likes them but, I guess, a little afraid to show it.

Also, during the past three days, we have been requested a favor by Kazu-chan. He said that he needed assistance in… untangling his hair. Yes. Untangling. His. Hair. It in some way, miraculously, we don't know how, it had gotten intertwined within his bells.

I remember asking Kazu-chan if his hair would ever get caught in his bells back in Infinite Fortress, but I didn't imagine it would in actuality happen. He even told me it was doubtful. Apparently, it happened.

We spent hours getting that mess out. He ended up with a few bald spots, uneven hair and knots of hairs tossed recklessly all over Pore's floor. Yep, we did it at his shop and he was pretty pissed off about it. Especially all of the whining Ban-chan and Kazu-chan were doing.

Juubei later found out and was upset that Kazuki didn't go to him since he was, supposedly, kinder and gentler than us. Kazuki explained that he didn't want to be a nuisance to him by constantly asking for request. Thus, Ban-chan butts in with a response about how Juubei really loved helping him obviously, so he might as well accept it and keep bugging Juubei for help. I know he really meant to say was that Kazuki should clarify that he just sought a little time alone, but really cared about the things Juubei did for him. They didn't get the hint. Knowing Ban-chan longer made me understand more clearly what he means when he say certain things.

Natsumi-chan was on a school trip vacation, so we had to take her position at the Honky Tonk, and let me tell you this; her job isn't as easy as it looks. Don't _EVER_ let the way she eases all the way through the shop deceive you into concluding that this job was a piece of cake. Because it wasn't. It was a piece of crap, which what it was. I will _Never, Ever _do this job _ever_ again.

Pore also seemed to get actually customers into his shop. I don't know what kind of week this is. Everyone just seems to like us all of a sudden. Thus the shop needed us to serve them. We had taken over the job as a waitress, and trust me, that was a terrible decision. We were craving the food that was being eaten around us. We couldn't even cook so Pore had to. He became grumpy and quite prissy because of the talent we have at burning food. At least it was better than Madoka-chan. It was his fault; he should have asked Himiko-chan or Hevn-chan for help too.

Another mission was so long and tiresome that it took most of the day to completely and wore us completely out. Ban-chan was too tired to drive, hell; we were too tired to even move a bit.

Finally, on this day, at this moment, we, The Get Backers, are parked at an empty parking lot in the middle of the night. We were going to just do it at our apartment, but we couldn't disturb the neighbors. We just got it place. We didn't want to lose it so quickly.

I ran to the trunk of the Subaru to retrieve the violin. I ran back to Ban-chan, who was standing at the hood of the violin smoking a cigarette, meaning he was stressed about this.

"Are you sure you want to teach me now, Ban-chan? I will wait," I truly would. No matter how important and fun this will be to me, I didn't want me to miserable and unhappy about it, even being unprepared is enough a reason for me to end this.

"I'm sure! Now open it," he commanded as I obediently opened the box and looked at the new, glistening and polished violin. It was outstanding about how beautiful it was. I had a feeling that as soon as Ban-chan began to play, it will look even more remarkable it will look splendid and spectacular. It was so beautiful that I was scared these hands of mine my poison it with it filth. Ban-chan's hand would complete it. Provide it with magnificence.

"Are you going to get it out of the case or not?" Ban-chan asked. That comment disturbed my moment of awe. That's was a well brought-up thing. I couldn't wait to get started and didn't want to stare at it all day.

I opened the case of the violin and stared at it. I reached for it, then in a split second, stopped. My hand moved in a back and forth motion as I thought. I really had no idea about how to properly handle an instrument. We're you suppose to grab the top part or the bottom? Are you supposed to do something with all those strings? Will touching the wrong part damage it?

Ginji, it doesn't matter where you grab it, it won't break, just try to avoid the strings," he knew what I was thinking from all of the hesitation.

I still wasn't so sure. Ban-chan says it's okay and he is the expert. I closed my eyes, reached forward, and grabbed the top section of the violin. I held it, my hands shaking like crazy; eyes sealed shut until, I heard Ban-chan's voice, he said, "It's still in one piece." I looked up to see it looking exactly the same, just with my hands in the way. It worked! I accomplished the first step to these lessons: Touching the violin.

"No before we began, you must at least learn the names of the strings," Ban-chan stated. Names of the strings? The strings had names? Like John, Mitsu, Carey? Wow, how cool is that?

"Um do they have long names, Ban-chan? Or easy, short, simple names, like, well, Ban or Ginji?" I questioned. I hated remembering things. My brain sticks to the easy way of a situation.

"Do you mean actually names?" he asked as though I was asking a stupid question. He is the one who said they had names.

"Of course," I responded, less patiently than usually. I was excited about it, okay.

"They have names for the notes," he explained. He gestured for me to hold out the violin, which I did, and began pointing to the strings. "The lowest string is called 'G,' next is 'D,' after that is 'A,' then 'E,' which are the highest. It's like the basics of the violin. These are all names of the notes. Remember, 'G' is the lowest and 'A' is the highest. The name of each string. Do you get it?"

"Uh… no. A little, you're saying that the strings on like note names and the highest is 'E' and the lowest is 'G' right?" I understood some of what he said.

"Yes, good Ginji. Do you remember the notes' names and which string it is?" he asked. I didn't remember that much. "You didn't, huh?" well… "I'll go over it again, and you better pay attention and remember. Got it?"

I shook my head and gave all of my attention to every word, movement and sound expression Ban-chan said and made. I was going overboard a little with this, so what? This shoes how much I really want to do this. So beat that!

xxxxxxxxxxx

As the days gone by, we had gotten some days off to begin our studies of the violin. During the course of the week, I learned how to properly place and position the violin, the names of the strings, how to hold the bow and the names of the parts of the violin. I hate remembering the names. Today marks the day I really begin to really play.

I really enjoy this, but the only problem is Ban-chan has never once touched the violin.

That's not good.

"Ginji, I want you to slide the bow over a string," Ban-chan said.

"What string?" how was I suppose to know what string it was?

"Any string! Just slide it!" he yelled at me this time; I guess he was overly excited, annoyed or just wanted to get this over with.

So I put my chin on the chin rest and kept my hands on the scroll (the handle at the top of the violin) and placed my hands properly on the frog (the bottom part of the bow) of the violin. It slightly moved it, and--to my dismay--nothing came out.

Ban-chan gave me a look of 'get this over with or else' so this time I moved it a little more and a slight sound came out. So far so good. I took a deep breath as I prepared for the moment where I make a real sound. I got into the pose I feel comfortable in, shut my eyes and slid the bow over the string. To anyone who was here to witness this, they would have had wide eyes. The sound I produced was unmistakably….horrible.

Moonlight: And so ends the chapter. I think I babbled more in the beginning. I also get comma happy, so I'll try to use less commas. Next chapter marks the conflict of the story. Yes, this little short story has an actual conflict. This chapter is the rising action; the next chapter will probably have the climax. Wish me luck!

Ginji: This is taking long!

Ban: Quit complaining, I'm the one suffering through this by teaching you and hearing that horrid noise.

Moonlight: This story will have two more chapters. Depends on how long I feel like making it, unless you want more? I'll respond to my reviewers in the next chapter. See ya, review and hope you're enjoying this!


	4. The Problem, Cured?

_The sound I produced was unmistakably…horrible. _

xxxxxxxxxx

So horrid that I winced in pain. I didn't get it. I stroked the G string hoping to make a peaceful low sound. That plan didn't work. Next, A string E string; both of them, terrible. I started rubbing the bow against the strings rapidly, hoping to make a sound between the noise. It didn't work--not like it really was going to anyway-- and I got exhausted from all of the stroking. Damn, it couldn't be that hard.

Ban-chan sat in the corner of the room, rubbing his ears and temples, clearly not liking it either. He had a pain stricken expression written all over his face. Sheesh, it wasn't that bad, it was exactly like the sound of nails scraping against a board.

"Ginji. What. Was. That?" Ban-chan asked me through a gasping voice. "Do you want me to die! I mean c'mon bro, if you want me to die at least fry me, don't kill my ears and remaining brain cells!" It was obvious that he was angry about what I did.

"Sorry Ban-chan; why isn't it working? I did everything you told me to do! I was holding the position right, the bow placed correctly on my fingers, not my entire hand, the bow straight as an arrow and over the strings and I was standing up straight with the violin high in the air. What did I do wrong?" I spoke frantically. I pleaded with Ban-chan and my own inner being for the answer. What did I do wrong? I wanted to know.

My eyes clouded as I racked my brain with the knowledge I have for the possible answer. I just couldn't figure it out.

Ban-chan watched me, smoking a cigarette. I could tell he was also thinking up a solution. "To be honest with you Ginji, I really don't know. Keep trying; it might just come to you. You'll never know until you try."

I knew Ban-chan was trying his best to make me feel better. I appreciated it; it may not have completely work, but it gave me hope and strength my will. I smiled at Ban-chan. That idea really inspired me. I smirked as I held the violin in my hand.

I'm not one to give up that easily.

xxxxxxxxxx

For many days I practiced. I wasn't going to give up on this violin. I was diligent. My mind was set and focused on my objective to accomplish this task that was quite difficult. Nothing no one did or said was going to make me think twice about this. It wouldn't have mattered anyway because the only people who knew about these lessons were Ban-chan and I. When I learned to play, then I was going to show off to people.

Who to show off to first? Maybe Madoka-chan. She did have a more experienced and understanding mind about the violin. Also, she was the one who gave up the violin, thus starting my lessons, so she deserved to hear first.

"Ginji," Ban-chan said to get my attention away from the violin. I stopped and looked up to him. "Let's continue tomorrow. It's midnight, we have a job in six more hours so we need our energy, and you've been practicing for four hours now."

You're right Ban-chan. Let's go," I was disappointed about stopping because I was really starting to actually make the noise less harmful, but it still sucked. I put away to lovely instrument and seated myself in the passenger seat of the ladybug.

We sat in silence as we drove to our apartment. I looked at Shinjuku at night. It really did seem different a little more angst. Ban-chan still had the same attitude about the violin. A beautiful work he craved to play, yet he refused to be involved again with it. He rejected the calls it sent to his inner being.

"Damn it. Don't have that sad look on our face Ginji," Ban-chan said to me, breaking the silence. He glanced at me from the side of his eyes. He was still driving so he did need to pay attention to the road, not me. "You're getting better."

"That's not what I'm worried about. I mean I am, but not as much," I couldn't tell him my true motives. If I did he might stop; that's what I didn't want. I'll just explain to him that.

"You are thinking that I don't still have the same passion for the violin huh?" he asked. He didn't seem surprised. More like he knew.

"Yes, how did you know?" seriously. How did he know? Scratch that. When _didn'_t he know?

He just smirked and said, "Trust me. I know what you are thinking. If I didn't, then I wouldn't be a good partner right?" he looked at me again and winked.

He's right! He is such a great partner he knew what I was thinking, feeling and just knows me. I smiled and responded, "Thanks Ban-chan this means much to me. One question though. Why don't you ever hold the violin?"

"It's not my place to?" he responded. Then, he smirked again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You might learn sooner than you expected bro."

xxxxxxxxxx

The days past. I still practiced. A little less than last since more jobs kept rolling in. Ban-chan kept his promise; whenever he got the chance, he'd take me to an empty parking lot or park and he'd let me play. He gave me tips and straightens out my back and showed me the placement of my hands and to hold the violin up high. But no matter what he did, I still squeaked and never once made a decent sound.

"Ban-chan?" I asked during practice. He looked up to acknowledge me. So I asked, "Do you have any ideas why I can't play?"

He continued to stare at me. Then, he looked away with a hurt looking in his eyes and his cigarette hanging.

"You know," I stated.

"More of an idea," he corrected.

An idea is better than nothing. It couldn't be so bad that he couldn't tell me. I stood up straight and looked him in the eyes. "Please…Ban." I said his name. This meant I was serious.

"You are to stressed…" He said

"Too stressed. I can easily relax. Watch just let me-" I was cut off from my rambling on relaxation.

"Let me finish! You are too stressed about helping me," he faced me as he spoke. "You aren't thinking of yourself; your ability; your talent. Ginji, I never said this before, but you have a real talent with the violin. If you calm your nerves of think of yourself and not me, then, yes. You can play. Stop thinking of me! Do you want me to play?" he asked.

I stayed silent. I was letting everything he said slowly calculate in my mind. What he was basically saying was that my unselfish made me suck. Harsh. I didn't get it though. I thought I thought caring for others was a good thing.

"Answer me Ginji! Do you want me to play?" he asked again.

"Yes," I squeaked out.

"I want to hear confidence as you say it!" he declared!

"Yes," I spoke a little louder this time.

"I can't hear the booming confidence you wish to declare.

"Yes! Yes I do want to play!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I paused in realization. I just said 'I want to play' not 'Ban-chan want to play.'

I glanced over to him and I expected an angry look, but instead it was a true smile. "Precisely Ginji. You want to play; this isn't for me. I was just an excuse for your mind when your heart was thinking something else." He walked to me. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get that violin out and show me what you can do!" he exclaimed as he stood and waited as I ran to fetch the violin.

I placed to violin properly, held the bow properly and stood straight. I looked at Ban-chan's direction to be sure he was watching. He had all of his attention on me. All eyes were facing me. I breathed outward. I placed the bow on the violin.

Then, I stroked the bow on the strings.

xxxxxxxxxx

Moonlight: I couldn't think of a good anything, so I stopped there. Next chapter shall be the last. Most likely, unless I feel like making a sequel, which I doubt.

Ginji: Now Moonlight shall thank her beautiful reviewers.

Ban: Yay! Not.

**The Sinner of Anger: **I'm glad my chapters make you laugh!

**Da Ban: **Yay! I'm taking the time to update for once.

**DarkSapphireDragon: **Thanks for thinking it is a cute story. You were right when you thought there would be a minor disaster.

**Mizukiandrea: **See? I did continue. And I did e-mail you. I feel so proud of myself. I hope you thought this chappie was exciting and Ginji is like a kid. .

**Melodie: **I read you're the idea of the crossover, but I don't like to mix anime really. It's a good idea (though Kagome and Akabane being siblings scare me) but I don't think I will do it. Thanks for the review.

**Sadame X: **Ojamashimasu! Yay! You think my lame pen name is cool. Yours is cooler. A novel fic? Fascinating! I have not played the violin for a long time. For a couple of months. My original and true passion is the flute. I see you have a violin and like it (read profile) and I bet you are really good. The violin is actually really too easy for me. O.O If I had an Amati then that would be amazing. They are either in museums or cost millions. What I wrote about him were facts. I wouldn't mind being your friend though! . Love and Jell-O!

**ToffeChew: **You are naturally awesome! Thanks. I still need to read your fics.

**Yami Neko Tenshi: **Um…. I can't thank you or talk about you. You put, "...ouch…" there isn't much I can say to that. So, your review was pretty much ignored by me. Sorry. If you explained what you meant by that then I would be thanking you.


	5. The Finale of The Maestros!

**Violin Lessons**

Chapter 5:

_The Finale of The Maestros!_

Disclaimer: Me no own.

I sighed in relief as I played the last note of the song and shakily placed the violin down. During the whole song I was able to play flawlessly, but when I finished, the nervous and wobbly feeling all came down at me full force.

I looked up at Ban-chan and saw a neutral face, then a smile. He clapped cheerfully and draped his long arms around my shoulders. The way he smiled and congratulated me on my performance made me feel good inside. I too began to smile and be happy about what I accomplished. Ban-chan was right, sometimes I need to think about my own self.

"That's was great Ginji. Of course not as great as me, but you're getting there. Ah, you learned from a pro. No surprise that you're really good there," Ban-chan smirked and playfully slapped my back.

The compliment may have sounded like nothing to others; may seem pretty mean and useless, but that was one of the greatest compliments I've ever heard him say. He didn't say 'good' he said 'great' I was 'great!' My feelings right now are beyond words. I felt the joyful tears spill down my ears as I kept replaying Ban-chan's words in my head.

"Yo, bro! No crying. No matter how great you feel you can't… cry…" Ban-chan paused and turned his back to me.

"Ban-chan?"

"Leave me alone. I have some dust in my eyes," Ban-chan began to vigorously rub his eyes.

I giggled a bit then looked away with a jovial look on my face.

xxxxxxxxxx

As days went by, I practiced day-by-day. After every mission, I would whoop out that violin and begin to play it like crazy. Ban-chan didn't seem to mind at all. Maybe that was a sign he too enjoyed listening to me play. I memorized every song that Ban-chan taught me that I had nothing to play practically.

Ban-chan then decided to take me to a music store to buy sheet music. Not only to play, but so I can learn to be able to read sheet music. I know how; I think I'm pretty good at it though Ban-chan says not good enough. I need to practice reading it better and not just memorizing what he taught me.

I was able to chose what songs I like, and Ban-chan bought scales, rhythms to and simple things that help you read sheet music faster and more efficiently. I chose songs that interested me and I might be able to play.

The only sad thing about this was the fact that my money was spent to buy all of this. There go my funds. Do you have any idea how long I saved that up? Sheet music is expensive for poor people like me! Ban-chan was mugging me as I carried them, but as I played, his cheery mood seemed to return.

As the days speedily past by and I became better and better, day by day, that when I saw a sort of glint in Ban-chan's eyes. He fingers twitched in anticipation to hold a violin again. No matter how much his mind denied this, his fingers and soul couldn't no matter how much he resented it. They wanted to hold a violin, grasp the bow and slide it against the strings.

"Ban-chan…" I stopped playing the violin and turned to him. "Play," I said.

He gave me a grim look like he knew that I was going to say this. He stood and took the violin from me. He began playing with a frown on his face. No matter what expression he had, the music was fabulous, beyond words. One day, I hope I become have great as Ban-chan.

Then, he started to smile as he connected with the music. He couldn't resist the glee he felt from playing again; he looked up at me as he stroked the violin and smiled. I jumped up in down in happiness from watching and listening to Ban-chan again. I waited for this for a long time and it finally came. I'm in bliss right now.

When he finished and placed the violin back in the case, I hugged him like there was no end. I squeezed his breath away and wouldn't let him go, I squealed his name with glee though he tried to remove my tight grasp from him. Eventually he couldn't take my happiness anymore and pushed me off of him.

After he pushed me off, he ruffled my hair before I became angry and upset with his actions. "Are you happy now, Ginji?" he smiling asked me.

"Of course I'm happy, Ban-chan! Why do you think I was hugging you?" my joy was spilling out like a waterfall.

"To kill me," Ban-chan snorted.

I stared at him then grinned, he'll always find ways to not sound as though he cared.

xxxxxxxxxx

I practiced the music until I could play a concerto without a single mistake. I could even read music real quickly and then have to pause frequently to figure out what note it was.

I played for Ban-chan and he played for me. We saved up the cashed we earned so we could buy another violin so we could do duets. We practiced day-by-day and we were so overjoyed by this little time together, we couldn't receive any jobs for a while and don't mind at all.

"Ban-chan, I was thinking about something-"

"Great, you're thinking. Don't hurt yourself," Ban-chan interrupted.

How mean. I can think, I think better them him… sometimes… seldom… the point is I can thinking, done and finished. "Ban-chan!" I whined his name.

"Okay, go on about what you were thinking about," Ban-chan said as he took a puff from his cigarette.

"Madoka-chan was the one who gave us this violin as a present right? Don't you think that she would want a performance or something? We do owe a present in return and I think us playing for hear is a great gift, Ban-chan. So.. are you up to it?" I looked pleading up at Ban-chan. He'd better say yes to this idea because Madoka-chan deserves it. "She has done many things for us and others like Shido; I believe she will enjoy this."

"Ginji… you really can't accept a gift without returning the favor somehow, huh?" Ban-chan spoke nonchalantly as he continued draggling smoking his cig.

"Is that a 'no'? How could you Ban-chan!" I shouted at Ban-chan, I sobbed and was prepared to electrocute some sense into him. If that heartless bastard does not agree with this I'll kill him.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, idiot! I was just stating that. Sheesh, taking things too seriously. I'm not that much of a heartless bastard." Ban-chan glared at me then went back to puffing his cigarette. … still glaring. He must of known I was thinking he was a heartless bastard with his I-can-read-you-like-a-book thing he does to me.

"I'm sorry Ban-chan. I was just assuming to quickly!" I started shake my arms up and down and squeezed my eyes shut as I shouted an excessive amount of apologizes to him.

Ban-chan grabbed my neck, grinned broadly and said, "C'mon! We need to figure what songs we are going to play."

xxxxxxxxxx

The day for us to play from Madoka-chan finally came. Of course we gave her a notice of this ahead of time so she can plan the day since she's a busy person.

As we pulled into her driveway and knocked on her front door, we were amazed to see that Madoka-chan and Shido were seated outside. There was a stage in front of them and many other chairs occupied by animals and our friends. Our friends meaning Kazuki, Pore, HEVN, Emishi, Natsumi and so on.

I appreciate the fact that they came to see us, but this is beyond embarrassing, this is like… not fair, you know?

Ban-chan stared at Madoka-chan in shock. "What the hell are all of you people doing here?" he asked.

"Why isn't it obvious? They're here to see you play, snake-boy," Shido answered mockingly. I hoped an argument wasn't going to stir between them again. Couldn't someone here calm them down some?

"I bet this was your bright idea, monkey tamer," Ban-chan shot back. I could feel, heck, I could _see_ the intensity of the hatred going on between them.

"For once it wasn't me, smart ass! It happened to be Madoka and she thought you two would appreciate them coming to waste their time to see _you_ perform with Ginji. If he went solo, now that would be a show, but with you, I have mixed feelings about that."

Ban-chan glared at Shido then turned to look at Madoka-chan with questioning eyes, it wasn't like she could see them, but she has this gift that let's her just tell somehow.

I just knew that no matter how abrasively Shido explained that to Ban-chan, he held a small case of sincerity as he spoke. Not much of an insult like usual. I think Ban-chan caught onto Shido since he didn't respond spitefully.

I, for one, thought it was an ingenious idea and loved it as seconds flew past. How she was able to get into contact with them is beyond my knowing but that isn't the point, right?

"Madoka-chan!" I screeched as I hugged her breath away.

"I assume you must be enjoying this?" she asked. What kind of question was that? She knew the answer to that!

"Of course we are! Right, Ban-chan!" I exclaimed as I turned to face him and see his face as he answered.

"Hn," he answered gruntingly.(1) We all knew that meant 'Yes but I won't admit it' so no one questioned his answer.

"We don't get a hug either, Gin-chan? And we came here especially for you," Natsumi-chan spoke as though she was hurt. Her eyes told otherwise. I smiled delightfully and went to squeeze the lights out of the others.

"Now," HEVN spoke, "You must begin your elegant performance, Maestro Ginji Amano and Maestro Ban Mido."

"Would you like Juubei and I to do stand-up comedy jokes while you two warm-ups and prepare?" Emishi asked. Juubei looked stunned and annoyed about the fact that his name was included and before I got the chance to answer, everyone else answered… politely. Quick and polite is the way to do it.

"I would enjoy this if some of the females stripped though. Not you, Kazuki, I want real women," Ban-chan teased with a silly grin upon his face.

"Shut up, don't argue and start playing," Pore-san said as he pushed us towards the stage.

xxxxxxxxxx

"And when we finished the first song, the way Shido looked in amazement at our solos was priceless. That'll show him for making fun of me!" Ban-chan chuckled in triumphant.

"Don't forget the happy look on Madoka-chan's face. I think it was a nice experience for her to watch her friends play for her instead of the other way around. I know she must have really appreciated it," I said with a smile.

Ban-chan released a puff of his cigarette as he leaned back in his chair and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Ginji," he said, "I'm pretty sure she did."

We sat in silence; reminiscing on today's event. Our eyes dazed at the wonderment we felt and saw. My mind was flooded with everything that happened that momentarily, I felt as though I was reliving those moments again. Ban-chan's sneeze woke me up from slowly wandering away from reality.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"I'm the one who should be saying 'thanks' to you. You were the one who accepted the request of having lessons. Without you, none of this would have ever happened!" Every word I said was true. Madoka-chan was kind enough to give us a violin and Ban-chan was willing to give me lessons. This all would never had taken place if I never knew them.

"Oh, be quiet. It isn't that hard to find a violin teacher, so I don't want you thanks," Ban-chan said with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"It may not be hard to find a teacher, but it's hard to find the best," I stated with a grin thus deepening his blush. He's one of the best teachers in the world I bet. People would die to have him teach them Well, they would if he was famous, but it doesn't matter. I brought out the love for the violin in his heart. That was the reason for the lessons you know.

"Do you even know why I taught you?" he asked.

What kind of question was that?

"Because I begged and you secretly missed the violin but didn't want to admit it so you taught me and listen to me play?" I blinked questioningly at him. I was pretty sure that was the answer.

"Um… no." He sounded a little confused about my question/answer. "I did it so you can realize your talents with the violin."

"Me?" I was baffled.

"Every since you saw me play for the first time, you always became dazzled with the violin. Like, you'd stare into the distance if a topic about it came up. I knew you had hidden talents, I just needed to help you make them bloom. The love you had for the violin was hidden deep within your heart, you just, for some reason, never figured it out."

Wow, I'm shocked. Here I was thinking I was helping Ban-chan when it was the other way around. In actuality, he was helping me and I was kind of helping myself.

If I never brought that up he may never had or he wouldn't have waited until forever. Now that I think about it, why didn't he ask me in the first place if he knew all of this?

"Why didn't you offer me lessons if you knew all of this?"

"I had to wait until you were prepared, so I figured you'd ask me yourself, and you did mind you," Ban-chan spoke as if it was no big deal.

I got up and hugged Ban-chan, "You know what?" I asked as I continued hugging him.

"What?" Ban-chan asked as he tried to escape.

"Besides me thank you nonstop for the lessons and helping me discover something, I discovered something about you."

"And what is that?" he was still trying to break away so I tightened my grip.

I secretly unlocked the door and placed my free hand on the handle.

"You're softer than I thought," I spoke in haste, but he was still able to understand, and started nuzzling his face with mine as he went into a mad rage. I ran out of the car as he chased me.

"What'd I tell you?" I screamed laughingly as he chased me. I guess he doesn't like affection. Sheesh. That's harsh, bro.

xxxxxxxxxx

1. "He answered gruntingly" I didn't know how to explain how Ban answered with a grunt. So it sounds kind of stupid. My bad.

Moonlight: Finally, the end of this story. I couldn't think of how to end it, so I ended it mushy like. I swear to everyone that this would have been posted sooner if I weren't addicted to Gaia. Eventually I stopped getting on so much, but I got my psp. That there is addicting. I love my psp, but I forced myself to finish this. It's been like 2 months when I lasted post. I'm so sorry.

I think I will have the chance to write more. And now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. You people are the best and actually stuck with this lame excuse for a writer. You have no idea how much this touched me. I feel so bad for taking so long to update, that I already started on my other two fics and will try to have them up as much time as time permits.

**The Sinner of Anger****: I have been getting better I think. When I read back to what I first typed, I feel like burning it. xD**

**Thank you so much for reviewing and thinking I will become a better writer. I would also like to thank you for sticking with this story and no abandoning it like others have done with my past fics. I really appreciate it beyond words.**

**Sadame X: I really want to change this name, but then people won't recognize me. So it's to late now. XP**

**It's the thought that counts, right? I'm sure that if those people could afford it, they would've bought you a real flute. Yep, Ginji gave a concert. I wasn't going to do it, but since you are really cool and suggested it, I thought, "Why not?" so it was done.**

**I made a new friend: I'm happy. And so here is the last chapter with the concert kind of dedicated to you. I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**Mizukiandrea: Don't flatter me. It's so embarrassing. I'm sorry I haven't had to chance to e-mail you. And I'm from California. Such a great state. -.-**

**Thank you for reviewing my stories. **

**ToffeeChew: Yay! I updated. Amazing huh?**

Moonlight: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and maybe even added it to your favorites, or me as your favorite author. Who know? ;D I hope you all stay in tuned for I, Moonlight, may take the time to write another GB fic! You may never know.

I hope you all enjoyed and live peaceful lives. Your lives won't be peaceful until you review though. It'll suck. Badly.


End file.
